A Never Ending Tale - World of Sorrow
by M. Press
Summary: "Together for eternity . . ." that was the promise they made. . . Team Natsu only went for a simple mission. Lucy was kidnapped? They only wanted to save her but now they found their selves shouldering the fate of – not one – but TWO worlds? STATUS: Celestial Village Arc: Danger in every corner. What are the celestial spirits hiding?
1. Verse 1: The Mission

**Hiya everyone!**

**This is actually a story that was supposed to be posted at the same time as my first story, A Fairy Tale. But I decided to post it after my first story since I might end up not finishing the both of them. But since A Fairy Tail is a very long series, I might as well post this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: **You know Hiro Mashima is the author of Fairy Tail and creator of it's characters. This is fan fiction!

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>A Never-Ending Tale – A World of Sorrow<strong>

There was a legend . . . of a girl, sacrificed for the sake of the world.

They only went for a simple mission. How come things got so screwed up? They only wanted to save their friend, how did Team Natsu found their selves shouldering the fate of – _not one _– but _TWO_ worlds!?

* * *

><p>. . * . 0 . * . .<p>

* * *

><p>Verse I<br>**The Mission**

_The blonde summoner stood in front of the pink haired boy._

"_Promise me, we will stay together forever. No matter what the circumstances are, you shall never leave my side and neither should I. For better or worse, our lives shall be shared and will be connected. When fate separates us, we will search for the other like our missing half. Death cannot do us apart. No matter which life time, we will always be by each other side._

"_Swear your vow to thy spirits, guardians of our souls that bind us together. Swear in the name of the bond that we share, the undying love you said you bear, and the unwavering faith of your soul. They shall keep our words and guide us through time._

"_We will stay together for eternity" she told him. She looked at him with her hazel eyes for his reply._

_The boy did not even hesitate and answered her the moment she was done. "I swear to thy spirits, in the name of the bond that we share, the undying love I bear and the unwavering faith of my soul. That I shall stay by your side, no matter the circumstances are. Our souls will be connected and we will find each other whenever we are separated by fate. Death cannot do us part. I will share my lifetime with you. _

"_We are together for eternity" he finished and looked at her with that toothy grin of his. She smiled in return. Both were oblivious on where that vow would take them and how much cost it would take to keep that promise._

"_Together for eternity"_

"LLLuuusshhiii" the pink haired lad called to the blonde lady as they walk. "Do we really have to ride the train".

"Yes, Natsu" she replied for the fifteenth time. "It's either train or boat; the boat takes us three days to get there while the train only takes five hours. Which would you prefer?"

"Can't we just walk or fly there?" he complained further.

"Natsu, we can't fly. Happy can only take one person at a time and it will be tiring for him to go back and forth for four people" she told him patiently. However, her patience was going slimmer every minute second.

"Let's walk, then" he told her. "That will take us a few weeks and the mission we got is urgent. The sooner we get there and finish it, the better".

"Natsu! Lucy! Here are your tickets" Erza, a woman with red hair, walked to them passing out the tickets she just bought. "Where's Gray?" Lucy asked, seeing the raven-haired boy not around.

"He already went to save us a seat. Done with Natsu? Come on," she ordered. They followed her to the train car and to their designated seat.

Lucy checked the mission paper after she seated herself. The mission has a good reward and it also seemed like an easy job for their team. They just need to subjugate a gang that was terrorizing the village in the coast. This gang were magic-users, which was why the military in the area were having a hard time.

This will be easy. There's nothing they cannot take!

Little did they know that this mission would lead them all to a whole different kind of adventure.


	2. Verse 2: The Celestial Village

Hello everyone!

Decided to upload the next chapter.

I'm trying my best to make them stay in their character. So yeah, you'll notice the romance part is slow at the start because in the real series they were not really highlighted (they were more focused on friendship). It'll get really dramatic when Lucy went missing. There will be fights _definitely_ that'll involve the Celestial Spirits sooner or later.

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>. . * . 0 . * . .<p>

* * *

><p>Verse II<br>**The Celestial Village**

"SERIOUSLY!?" she asked, rather loudly. Her teammates blinked at her in surprise.

"Uhh. Yeah" Erza said. She had just finished explaining the details of the mission that they were taking. When she had told them about the location of the place they were going to, Lucy suddenly burst at them.

"Why? What about it?" Gray asked at the blonde. Lucy's face visibly brightened at the information she received. Sure, Erza had told them before they depart that they need to ride the train because it was a bit far and that it was also near the sea. Erza gave the responsibility of telling that to Natsu to her. She hadn't really looked at the location of the mission as she was more interested on the reward and the mission's description. But to think that they were going to _Elysian Village_!? Who would have thought!

She looked at Gray who was beside her. "Elysian Village! It's a place of paradise, especially for celestial wizards!" she told him excitedly. "It's a place where the celestial spirit mages gather. I heard about it from people and it is a must-visit-place for us".

Her team nodded in understanding. She looked back at the window beside her; there was a dreamy look on her face. "I've always wanted to visit it, but I've never got time and money for a vacation. To think I'll be able. . . to visit . . . on a mission . . ." her voice trailed off as realization hit her. Her eyes widened.

THEY WERE VISITING IT ON A MISSION! A_ MISSION_, OF ALL TIMES!

She whipped her head at them. The latter was surprised at the sudden changed of behaviour. She looked at them accusingly, especially on the sick pink-haired lad in front of her who was lying on the lap of Erza. "You – You can't. . ." she told them.

"Can't what?" Gray asked. "You can't destroy the village! It's a holy place for us!" she lunged herself at Erza and kneeled in front of her, looking at her with those begging eyes.

"Destroy? Us?" Erza said, shocked at the outburst. "Why would we? We were rescuing it!" Gray replied, slightly hurt at the accusation. She glared at Gray. "For your information, every place we go on a mission always end up with at least two broken buildings, wrecked roads and large craters of mass destruction!" she told them. "Sometimes, I can't help but think that we cause more damage than the actual threat!"

"But Lucy, Fairy Tail can't go without a bang!" Happy, who was beside Natsu, commented unhelpfully. She pulled the blue cat's cheeks. "Yes, we can! You guys just don't know how to hold back!"

"Hey! Those situations were because of Natsu," Gray defended himself. "_Most_ of it was because of Natsu. Whose fault was it, when the whole lake froze where sensitive tropical fishes those poor fishermen's source of income live? Who had frozen the roads in the last mission that caused accidents on those travelling by wheels on it? Even Erza broke buildings when you guys had destroyed the cake shop while fighting a gang of thieves" she reminded them. They all shivered at the memory of the last sentence.

"Aye! For the first time, Lucy is right," Happy said. "What do you mean _first_ time!?" she pulled the exceed's cheeks again.

Erza sighed. It was true. Those 'accidents' where what put master Makarov on trouble with the council. "You're right. We need to hold back a bit. We don't want to put Master in trouble" she told them.

"Really!?" her face lit up.

"What else can we do?" Gray sighed. _When you put up such a face?_

_._

. . . . O . . .

.

A girl, wearing a black hooded cloak, walked around the busy street of the village. She looked over the sign of a shop.

**WELCOME TO**

**ELYSIAN SOUVENIR SHOP PARADISE!**

_Buy and Sell: Clothes, Maps, Celestial Books, Accessories, Magic Cards and Celestial Spirit Keys!_

The child gasped, her hand over her mouth. "C-Celestial Spirits!? S-So it's true!?"

The door of the shop opened as some tourists went out. "Boy! That was a good catch, ne? I can't wait to use this key!" said a lad, a few years older than her. He had spiky orange hair and sharp gray eyes. "Nesh, you should have let me have it. You already had five units, I only had three" complained his partner, who was a bit taller than him. He had brown hair, comb to the side and blue eyes.

Nesh stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm the first to found it. It's mine, Wendel".

"Wendel should make his self better at collecting info if he wants more keys" said a girl, few inches taller than her. Her straw-like thick hair tied in low twin tails. She have eyes as dark as a shadow. "Like you're one to talk, you only have two keys. Not to mention, you're keys were quite weak too" Wendel, the brown-haired mage snapped at her.

"Hey! I, Jorya Haspel, won't be looked down upon the likes of you. My dad has most of our house's keys! I know how to exploit my cards to its full use. Not to mention, I'm a double-user" the girl said.

"Dude, don't anger her. He's our boss' daughter, we don't want trouble" the orange guy, Nesh, reprimanded. Wendel spat. "It's because she's so damn annoying. . ." he mumbled enough not to be heard by the Haspel girl.

The hooded girl heard it all though. They had some things that caught her interest. She needed more information_. How are they connected to Celestial Spirits? How do they get to know them? How much offer do you have to make? How did they open the gates? How did they even get these keys!?_ Questions kept flooding her mind as she followed the people who may hold the answer. The city that she ended up with had fascinating advance technology and culture.

_This world has so many magic tools used in their everyday life, that the people doesn't even need to use their magic anymore_, she thought to herself. The people here were using magic tools so much, she would have thought they can't use magic and instead, rely on these things. But that sounded so silly. Magic was part of people's lives.

She saw a cook showcase his food by making it flip to the air with just the fire of the stove. A fountain was shooting colourful waters from the floating magic ball. The streets automatically lights up with the floating lanterns above. She even saw some people selling things like: _see-through glasses_ (it will let you see beyond the walls or what's hidden in the box. There were some suspicious-looking guys who were buying it), a mirror that reflects people's mood, a changeable kitchen utensil (it can change form according to what you need; from spatula to knives, and even to a fire-extinguisher!), quills that will write according to your thoughts (she needed this one!), and some enchanted whips (whips that can electrocute, burn, freeze and poison).

SO MANY wonderful things this world had. Though it was a wonder why, with this kind of technology, do they even need to go and stuck up with these things like carriages or . . . what was it called again? Tuna? No, that's not it. It should be easy to remember since the term had weather on it. Sunny? Rain? Oh but it begins with the letter T.

"Oh! That's right! Trains! Why do they have to use inconvenient transport like that?"

. . . . O . . .

"Why do we have to use such an inconvenient – no, _evil_ transport like trains?" complained Natsu once they had settled down.

"Natsu, I think it's only inconvenient for you" chirped Happy on his head.

"Ah~ we finally arrive!" Lucy had sparkles in her eyes and a rosy aura as she admired the village. She was no doubt too preoccupied that she couldn't care less about the woes of this pink haired lad.

"So this is the rumoured place huh?" Gray commented, looking at the village entrance.

_**WELCOME TO THE CELESTIAL PARADISE!**_

**ELYSIAN VILLAGE**

_HAVE FUN AND RELAXATION AS IF YOU'RE IN HEAVEN!_

"It looks like a good place. We can't have those gang bastards ruin it" Erza said.

"Of course we can't! It's a very important place to us. It's our sanctuary!" Lucy replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Natsu, who was completely recovered, grinned.

"LET'S GO!"


	3. Verse 3: The Darkness Behind the Stars

Hello everyone!

Decided to upload now! I'm currently working on chapter 4.

As for the girl in the hood. You can see her in the cover beside Lucy and Erza.

DISCLAIMER: You know this is a fanfiction. And you know the creator of this series. Obviously, I don't own any of this except my account.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>. . * . 0 . * . .<p>

* * *

><p>Verse III<br>**The Darkness behind the Stars**

"WELCOME TO OUR VILLAGE!" greeted the guard on the entrance. "Excuse us, but it is in our customs to know who are the people visiting our village, their purpose and what kind of magic they use. Of course, we want to confirm if you were at least accompanied by a celestial wizard".

"Ah, yes. We are from Fairy Tail. We are here on a mission request to subjugate a gang terrorizing this village" Erza did the introductions.

"Fairy Tail? You mean. . ." the guard's black eyes widened. "Ah. . . ah. . . T-Then you must be accompanied by Lucy Heartfilia-sama!"

They all looked at the blond haired lady.

"Eh?"

"Woah, I didn't know you're popular" Natsu commented.

"Popular? She's a _hero_ here! She got all the ten golden keys! Just two more and you will get the _entire_ Zodiacs! Waa~ I didn't think I'll get to see the day where I could meet her. Of course, you are the most welcome presence here! Can I get an autograph? Will you let me see your keys? Oh, I'm going to boast this to my friends!" the man exclaimed, fussing over Lucy.

"Nice. Lucy is a celebrity here, huh" Gray said, watching as Lucy modestly declined the guard.

"It's not that surprising when you think about it. This is a village for celestial wizards, and Lucy can be considered as the strongest of them all" Erza replied, proud of her friend.

"Guys! Shisio-san said he will book us in the best inn here for free!" Lucy called to them, her eyes shining for free items. The team sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, as they were conversing with each other, a man was watching them from the top of the totem pole. His lower face covered by his arm rested on his knee, observing them.

He doesn't look like any man; his arm was covered by a coat of great brown feathers, it was his wings. His feet was scaled and in shape of a bird's clawed feet. And his eyes. . . his eyes were mismatched of red and gold, yet it is so sharp and intimidating. . . like an eagle's eye.

But he still had the figure and face of a man. He had brown hair combed to the back, though his pure white bangs were wind-blown. He was tan with a straight face. His face showed no sign of any emotion as he stayed still on his kneeling position. He was so perfectly still, that even when one looked up to this 30 feet totem pole, they would think that he was part of it or he was just a bird resting on top.

The wind blew at him, but he remained as still as stone. His eagle eyes never leaving the foreign group, especially the celestial mage who was queer to him.

The other's colors were all bright and big. Their magic was radiating from their bodies, almost overflowing. The pink-haired lad's red flame was unique compared to other fire users. The properties of his flame showed that he was definitely a fire dragon-slayer. Strangely enough, there seems to be a great power hidden deep within him. _A dangerous one. . ._

The dark blue-haired lad was radiating cold blue aura. _Ice-mage_, he thought. _He uses the ancient technique of ice-make. I thought no one could use this anymore. He holds great potential. . ._

The red-haired maiden's aura has strong metal colors, changing and twining together with fierce red and black outline. _An armor-and-weapon-type summoner. She uses requip magic, her specializations are knight-affiliated kinds. .. no, she could also use the other kinds well. It seems she learned to free herself from her armor. That's rare for a knight-user. . ._

They were a strong bunch, fearsome even.

But the one who got his attention was the celestial mage they were with.

It's not that she has special aura. Actually, she doesn't radiate any strong colors. No, rather, _she has no color_. Even celestial summoners were supposed to have affiliated colors, magic they favour. Yet this child doesn't show any aura. Was she really a mage? These usually mean that they are not magic user. Was her power that weak? Or. . .

Natsu felt the presence observing them. He immediately looked up. However, there was no one on top of the totem pole. _That's weird, I'm sure I felt someone up there. . ._

"Natsu! What are you doing? Let's go!" Lucy called to him.

* * *

><p>"This is even more amazing than what I have heard!" Lucy gawked at the flowing lanterns above. They had such various colours! One can even command it to change their shade or make it dimmer or brighter, whatever way you want it.<p>

Of course, it wasn't only her who was admiring this place. Natsu was eating the fire from the stove that shoots out spiralling fire. Surprisingly, the owner didn't mind and was actually admiring him. "Woah~ I can't believe it! You're a fire eater, lad? That's some trick you got there! Eat up! Eat up! You're attracting more customers" he laughed merrily. "Well, it's not really a trick. . . I'm just eating. Thanks for the free food" Natsu said, gulping more fire.

She sweatdropped. _Natsu_. . .

Gray was on another shop. He had stripped again, but unlike in other places, he wasn't being chased by the police. Actually, it seemed pretty normal to wear little clothes around here since they were near the beach and it was pretty hot. Body paints were popular alternatives for clothes too. They gave Gray a free sample so he looked like he was wearing a black sando decorated with ships, sea waves and stars.

_Now that's some solution for the stripping habit. . ._

Erza was looking through an antique store. "Hmm, this sword is a bit heavy for my liking. . ." she said as she inspected the sword. "Woah, miss. You can carry that? You're quite strong. Most men needed two arms just to lift it" a weapon-shop owner said. "If you like, I might have some for your liking" he said, showing more of his collections.

The villagers here were all up and about as if today was a festival. Just to make sure, they asked if there was any occasion, but Shishio, the guard, said that it was always like this here. It will be livelier and more fun when they had festivals. Since the mayor was still holding a meeting, they decided to look around the place.

"Ah, look a grumpy-looking plue!" Happy pointed out at the snowman like dog with thick eyebrows being fed candy by a little girl. There were lots of spirits around.

"They were pretty artistic" Gray commented, as he looked at the body paint.

Lucy smiled happily. She was finally here, the haven for summoners and spirits.

A group of performers was holding their performance on the street. "Come one, come all! We are the Elemental Dancers! And we shall show you a glimpse o' our power!" called out a man dressed in a top hat and a suit. His clothes were dotted with glitters like stars. His dark brown moustache was streaked with gray. His little black eyes had wrinkles on its side.

He looked around, and when he found there were enough audience, he gestured to his assistant who handed him his cane.

His assistant was a lady with long black hair parted on the side. The lesser part of her bangs were pinned to the side of her head, exposing a part of her smooth forehead. She was beautiful; with almond shape black eyes, thick eyelashes, and a straight nose on her smooth and radiant face. Her skin was also smooth as silk. She had great curves, barely concealed by her white dress. Silver chains wrapped around her waist like an ornamental belt, the chains were wrapped on her arms and legs and linked to the band on her wrists and ankles and the black metal choker on her neck.

Lucy immediately knew who she was.

Poof!

The man had colourful smoke puff out at the end of his cane. He held it up and doves flew out into the air, spiralling each other with trails of rainbow smoke at their tails. The man tapped his cane, and drew out the water from the ground. He raised it higher, and it followed like a silk of ribbon, chasing after the end of his stick. He spun the water around his self. And the water encircled him like it had a life on it's own. Then it flowed to the air . . . and dived. It splashed to the ground; its droplets glimmered brilliantly against the sun, like little gems. And to the spot it landed, was a small boy.

He got quite huge front teeth, and had white rabbit ears. He was wearing a green vest over his woolly shirt, his belt looping on his light brown shorts, and brown boots were buckled. He got small but round watery brown eyes.

The audience whistled at the boy. Some giggled, while others nudged at one another and whispered. "And as any magician would have a rabbit out of his hat, why don't we have a rabbit chased by my cat?" He held out his silver key and called. "Lynx!"

And came out the spirit with great glamour. The lady had taken out a loop, set it afire and threw it in the air. The cat jumped into it perfectly and gracefully. The audience cheered. Team Natsu were also attracted to the feline. . . except Lucy.

She was looking at the boy who was trembling. No, he wasn't just a boy. He's a spirit too, just as much as the lady in chains.

"Ah, but I guess it's not enough for my hard to satisfy audience am I right? Very well, very well. Let me change that. Let's have Lepus the Rabbit chased by Lupus the Wolf instead!"

Lucy gasped. "No. . . Don't tell me –"

He took his cape and swished it at the cat spirit; and so the cat turned into a snarling huge wolf. The little boy flinched, his face paling at the sight of the terrible beast.

The lady had immediately chained the wolf in its collar, holding him off before he snapped the poor little boy's neck.

"Let's all count before my assistant here let go of Lupus and have the wonderful spectacle of a predator on its hunt!"

The crowd cheered and roared at the countdown. "Five! . . . Four! . . ."

"They can't be serious. . ." Lucy was aghast.

". . . Three!. . ."

Natsu noticed her trembling. "Lucy?"

". . . Two!"

". . . _No . . . stop them. ._ ."

"ONE!" The lady let go of her chains. The wolf immediately lunge forward, its jaw opening wide to snap at the rabbit.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

A huge explosion erupted on the stage. People screamed. Debris flew around. Smoke and dust covered the area making it hard to see.

"Gyaah! What happened!?" the performer yelled.

The smoke slowly dissipated.

. . .

Lucy stood there, holding out two golden keys.

Erza had produced a series of shields to protect the crowd.

Gray had taken the man, carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

As the smoke cleared out, they saw who was at the center of the crater where the explosion happened. . .

Natsu stood there. His fist still smoking. Leo was in his suit, his hair spiked up. Both were glaring at the crowd that dared to make Lucy shake and be in near tears.

There was a hole where Lepus the Rabbit had been standing.

Silence. . .

"Hime, I saved Lepus just as you ordered" Virgo broke out. She was carrying the boy in her arms.

Lucy nodded.

"What the hell is wrong with you, people!?" the leader of Elemental Dancer's wiggled and thrashed around, trying to get out. Gray dumped him in the ground.

"Boss! Are you alright!?" A young man with orange hair and sharp gray eyes came running to them.

"Dad! What the hell do you people think you're doing!?" A girl with straw-like hair marched up, glaring at the two people who dared interrupted their show.

Lucy glared at her with equal disdain. "What do _you_ think you're doing!? How could you do that to your own spirits!? Why are you making Lupus eat Lepus? Can't you see how scared he was!? What are you thinking!?"

People looked at her. Disbelief was clear in their expression. "Haah?" the girl gave her a look like she just said a very bad joke. "Are you stupid?"

"Oi! I don't care about your business or your sense of entertainment but I won't stand here and let you torture others as you please!" Natsu glared at the two people.

The whole crowd laugh.

Erza and Gray and the whole team were surprised. _What was there even funny about?_

"Sheesh! I can't believe this!"

"You can't be serious! Are you?"

"Pfft. This . . . hahaha!"

Lucy was infuriated by their reaction. _'What is up with this people?'_

'_No . . . It couldn't be. . .'_ Leo's eyes widened at the realization and quickly looked at Virgo for confirmation. Virgo looked down and nodded disappointedly.

"ENOUGH!" The man on the ground stood up. The crowd quieted up immediately.

"I'm very sorry but it seems that there had been a misunderstanding."

"What?" Lucy looked at him.

"My child's spirit here is in no particular danger. This is just a show to please the audience. You see they like suspense and action. And besides, it's not like it will die. At worst case, he will just need to go back to the celestial realm and heal". He explained waving his cane around.

"But they can still feel! You're going to hurt him just for some stupid entertainment!?" Lucy yelled at him.

The man on the suit laughed. "You really do love your spirits, huh? Don't worry; it's not really a problem. As I've told you earlier, he's not in particular danger. My child was going to call him back second before he get hurt. We got it under control."

Lucy blinked. "Eh?"

"And besides, we are only training him. That spirit is really weak and cowardly, so we decided to put on this show to build up his courage . . . unfortunately, it seems that it has caused quite a misunderstanding."

Lucy's team stood there in stony silence.

* * *

><p>. ~0~.<p>

* * *

><p>The hooded girl had run after the group she had found to collect information. They went on a street and met up with a man on a suit and a top hat. They were actually planning to do a street performance along with their celestial spirits.<p>

'_Alright! With this, I can collect more information!'_ she cheered at the thought. She was amazed at the show they put. She was particularly attracted at the chained lady. She looked at her curiously as she chained the Celestial Wolf. Her eyes were indifferent, blank . . . no, that wasn't the case. Those eyes. . . they were full of scorn and deep pitch-black darkness. Those were the eyes that had seen and experience the darkness of the world.

She knows those because she once had those similar eyes.

She didn't expect what happened next. There was a large explosion and debris of rocks and dust flew at her. However, a shield was put up right in front of her, protecting her from the force of the explosion.

The cloud of dust and smoke dissipated, her eyes widened as she looked at the scene in front of her.

A raven haired lad with cold blue eyes had taken the cane man in a suit. .

A woman with long scarlet hair had changed into guard armour and produced the shield that protected her along with the crowd.

At the center were two men. One was also in a black suit, wearing a red tie. The other was a pink haired lad, wearing a vest and a scarf.

And finally . . .

Among the crowds was a woman with golden hair and hazel eyes. She was holding two keys in front of her.

She stared blankly at her.

"She . . . she was here?" she cannot believe what she was seeing. A tear dropped from her violet eyes and flowed at her cheek. _She was here . . . all this time . . . how come she didn't notice her before?_

She cried.

Finally. . . _Finally_!

With this, she can save _her_. Her world . . .

* * *

><p>. . . * . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter done! You can guess who is who among the spirits.<p>

There was a misunderstanding? I wonder what Leo and Virgo was worrying about. . . hehe.

Honestly, there was supposed to be a fight scene on this one when they saved Lepus but . . . it'll get messy so I'll save it for later.

Thanks for all those who favorite and followed this story! I'll try my best :D


	4. Verse 4: The Hidden Truth

**Hello everyone!**

**Here's the latest chapter!**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed the story!**

I already put the hints here and there if you can notice it. It's subtle as possible . . . or not. I'm trying my best to explain how magic works and this is applicable in the manga as well. More accurately, _**this is my understanding of the manga**_. Ask me if you have confusion or question.

Lucy is a really talented summoner, as shown in the manga. Also it has been shown several times that she could summon multiple spirits at a time. I hope her personality matched well and not OOC.

She is very loyal and protective of spirits. And she is also very lenient with them (she would pamper them when given the chance). She _loves_ spending time with them, so she'll try to summon more than one on this trip even though it isn't very practical (who cares about that?). When Lucy was a child, she used to summon _Aquarius _just to take baths with her!

.

From the previous chapter:

_Team Natsu had entered the celestial village. While waiting for the mayor they looked around town and watch the performance of Elemental Dancers, a group of celestial summoning mages who perform with spirits. They stopped the performance when they found Lepus, who they thought was going to be tortured, and saved him from Lupus . . . only to be told that there was a misunderstanding._

_"My child's spirit here is in no particular danger. This is just a show to please the audience. You see they like suspense and action. And besides, it's not like _it_ will die. At worst case, he will just need to go back to the celestial realm and heal"  
><em>- Quote from Rohini Haspel -  
>The Darkness Behind the Stars<p>

* * *

><p>. . * . O . * . .<p>

* * *

><p>Verse IV<br>**The Hidden Truth**

Lucy bowed her head in embarrassment.

The mayor was laughing when he heard the news from his son, Rohini Haspel (the man in a suit and top hat). He was telling the story of how they bumped into each other on the street while performing.

"I'm very sorry" she apologized. She was the one who went to talk with the requester this time which was usually Erza's job since this was a place of her field. The others were on the guest quarters to get ready.

At the head of the table was the mayor, Bahram. He was a short old man. His hair was already white and thinning out. His face was full of wrinkles but the lower half was covered in long bushy beard. His eyes were thin that it looks like it was closed. He was dressed in purple robes with gold linings, and was holding a wooden staff.

"Hahaha. It's fine, young lady. It was an accident caused by a misunderstanding. Besides, you are our welcome guest! To think that the great Lucy Heartfilia would finally come to this village. I've heard how you handle your spirits. Admirable! No one could become so powerful with your method of contract and fighting style" he said, brushing his beard with his hand.

"No, I think everyone will become stronger if they treat their spirits as friends and not tools. My mother taught me that. The bond of the spirit and summoner and their trust for each other is very important. I'm sorry about the way I behaved earlier. I thought you were torturing him. I've seen so many celestial mages who treat their spirit horribly that I acted so harshly." her fist clenched.

Bahram looked at her. _'It is as the reports said'_ he thought. _'This girl is too overprotective of spirits. She had strong keys with her but she was so surprisingly naive. She looks weak too'_.

He smiled. "Oh, it's understandable. It's a good thing my son here recognized you. I guess it was quite a shock for you too".

Rohini Haspel laughed. "I recognize her when I saw her keys and spirits. We all know who were holding the zodiac keys. With our numbers diminishing, isn't it more surprising not to know her?"

"Umm. Ano, if I may speak so frankly. I still find it excessive to have Lupus chase Lepus" she told them. _'Though I guess everyone is entitled in each own opinion. For them, this was just a hard training to make their spirit stronger'_. She can't really say anything to that.

Bahram looked at her. It must be her imagination, but the eyes of this man seemed very cold for an instant. However, the mayor reverted back to his old kind face. "Is that so? Well, I sure hope you understand. There are different ways of making the spirit stronger. And the stronger the spirits are, the stronger the mage."

She had expected that reply. "I understand that. But it is also true that the stronger the mage, the stronger the spirit. You know the rules of energy exchange, right?"

The _energy exchange_ was a set-up in the contract where a mage sends his energy through an artifact (key) to force open the rift and cracks in spaces (called gates). However, that was not where it ends. The spirit that'll be summoned will use not its own energy but of the contractor's. There was a reason for this but that was another topic.

Anyway, it was set in the contract how much magic the spirit could use depends on the contractor.

This was the reason why multi-summoning was for professional summoners. Summoning a spirit will not only use lots of magic upon opening of the gate but also drain you constantly for maintaining them into this world. Summoning two or three will be like _splitting_ yourself into two. This was not counting the magic they'll use if they use their abilities. If you ran out of magic, they'll return back to their realms.

Bahram stroked his beard. "Are you reprimanding us, child?"

"I didn't mean that! I was only planning if I could spend some time here and spread the teachings taught to me. It was a new concept of celestial summoning" she told them.

"Actually, that was the _old_ concept that was long forgotten. But for the modern summoners, I guess it _is_ new. I know very well how summoning works, child" he corrected her.

He smiled. "But I see where you're coming from. You just don't want the teachings of your parents be lost, right? Anyway, we are getting off topic."

That was the cue to hear their request. Lucy nodded.

"About the request, can you tell us the details?"

.

* * *

><p>They had quickly defeated the gang of thieves. Lucy had no idea how the soldiers in this village had a hard time with them. Could it be that they gotten so strong? No, she can't get careless.<p>

"Well, I guess that's all about them" Natsu said, stepping on one of the thugs head. "Uhh no. Please spare us. . ."

"It went faster than I expected" said Erza.

The most important thing was they _did_ keep on their word. The damage was kept on the minimum.

"Hmm. With this, we have lots of time to explore!" Lucy cheered. "Most of all, there will be little deduction on the reward!"

Her team smiled at her happiness.

She summoned her spirits, Leo and Aries.

"Hehe! Good news! We're finally at the Celestial Village!"

Aries eyes widened and looked at Leo for explanation. He rubbed his head. "Yeah, that was what I was going to tell you." He told her.

Lucy noticed their silenced. "Are? Why are you so silent? Isn't this great?"

Aries smiled at her and nodded. "Uhn! I'm so excited. I want to try and see the clothing facility around here. I heard the threads were as smooth as spider's silk!"

Even though Aries sounds very cheerful, Lucy can't help but ponder on their initial reaction. Something felt off.

Leo broke into a big grin. Taking Aries's lead, he put an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Yeah! Let's go on a date!"

She removed his arm. "Well, I have to summon the others; I guess it's two at a time". For normal summoners, summoning two spirits (especially zodiacs) will be a feat only for emergency situations such as when you are in battle or near death. However for Lucy, even though it'll be a bit hard, it _should_ be fine. Besides, she wasn't in battle. So the drain on her body won't be too bad.

She'll just have to concentrate really hard so that her power won't be drained too much. She wanted her friends to have fun as much as possible.

Leo's eyes widened at that. "No. You don't have to. You'll need to save your energy. Anyway, I'll go back first and tell the others. Aries, I'm counting on you. I'll be right back. You don't have to summon me Lucy."

With that, he went back to the celestial realm.

Leo, who was the spirit of the gate of the Lion and also known as Loke of Fairy Tail, was a very unique spirit. He could use and utilize his _own_ spirit energy from the celestial realm and use it for battle. He could also stay in Earth for a long period of time with no problems. Perhaps it was because he was once rejected by his own realm, having his gate barred from him for a very long time. This had given him a lot of time to adapt to earth's own spirit flow.

Celestial spirits can't stay on this planet for a long period of time not only because it would drain their summoner, but because their own flow of magic clashes with the earth's nature flow. Since the celestial spirits were practically a materialized form of spirit power and have no real physical bodies, this causes a great disturbance in their soul which, in turn, causes them real pain.

Lucy can't imagine what kind of pain that was. It might be similar to having your every cell shaken and clash with one another. It might be something like shock or electrocution. Was it the same as being crushed by a huge pressure that was dragging you down? Or maybe, being unable to breath like when you dive underwater since the air here was not the usual air where they could get an unlimited supply of magic. Or was it _all_ of that mixed together, forming a great way of torture to the spirits? The process of staying in the human world for too long was hideous.

It was sad. She knew that mean that she can't always stay together with everyone because of that. It means that everyone would be in pain if they do so. But at the same time she was happy. The fact that spirits _still_ remained here meant that they love humans so much that they would be willing to take risks. They were all good and loving people. They were your loyal friends who would stay by your side no matter what. That's why she loved them so much. She can't understand how some people could mistreat them.

.

* * *

><p>"You mean Lucy is in the Elysian Village!?" Aquarius was surprised. Her long blue hair flowed at her back. She clutched her vase threateningly as if she's going to wash away the poor guy who had to deliver the news.<p>

"Aqua, calm down. We all knew that this was going to happen sooner or later" Scorpio put a hand on her shoulders. He looked calm but you could see his red scorpion tail rise up threateningly.

"We all _knew_ this was going to happen. The village was made in commemoration for us. And she loves us so much she can't help but want to visit this place she read on the ancient books." Capricorn told them with his solemn and straight expression. His eyes were hidden in black square-rimmed sunglasses.

"We should have told Lucy from the very start!"

"Yeah! Instead of going in circles trying to stop her" said Gemi and Mini respectively. The blue little spirits were sitting on Taurus's shoulders. The bull made an angry snort on his nose.

The spirits had long been trying to stop Lucy from coming to the village. Every time she tried to bring up the subject, they would divert her attention. Even Aquarius helped, making a huge amount of destruction when she tried to earn money for the trip.

"And what? Have her charge at the village - ebi? We all know that she would be greatly disappointed once she saw the so-called Celestial Village - ebi" Cancer told them, holding his pair of scissors.

Virgo nodded. They all just wanted the princess to be happy and have no worries. She had cared for the spirits so much that they don't want to see the look on her face when she found out what sort of place the Elysian village was. It was something that can't be helped though.

"Why do we know moo-thing about this?" Taurus demanded. Being her celestial spirits, they should have known that before going to that village.

Leo put his hands on his pockets. "Apparently, she wanted to surprise us."

"Well, we're _certainly_ surprised." Aquarius told him sarcastically.

"What should we do once she found out?" Sagittarius, who was staying quiet, finally spoke. He was wearing the horse costume. "I am being summoned now."

Loke sighed. "Then just have fun. Whether she found out or not is up to fate. So let's just enjoy this moment while it lasts".

Sagittarius nodded. A blue portal opened at his back and he entered it. Lyra frowned. "I don't like this. It feels like we're keeping a secret from her. . ."

Grandpa Crux, the silver cross, sat cross-legged on mid air. He stroked his cross-shaped beard. "We're just prolonging the inevitable, Lyra".

Virgo watched them with those stoic blue eyes. Aquarius turned to Leo. "This is a trap, isn't it?"

Leo rubbed his head. "Most likely."

"Then we should warn her now."

"If we do that, the more she'll rush in."

"But –"

"We have more important pressing matters here" Horologium butted in. Being a master of time and spaces he had _felt_ it.

"I sensed a magic in her realm that was _not_ from their world".

.

* * *

><p>A girl had arrived in the gates of Elysian village. She was wearing her usual white tank top and blue mini skirt. Her short light blue hair was ornamented with a blue rose. Behind her was her two lads with blond spiky hair and black messy hair accompanied by two exceeds.<p>

"Welcome to Elysian village!" the guard had greeted them. "As per the customs, we want to check your purpose of your visit and if you are accompanied by a celestial wizard."

"I am Yukino Aguria, a celestial mage from Sabertooth. I am with the twin dragon slayers, Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney. We were here for a mission requested to us."

The man smiled. He was around their age. He has a bit long black hair as dark as night. His bangs were a bit too long that it almost hid his left eye. A long scar was visible from his left eyebrow down to his left cheek.

He looked at them with his keen blue eyes and smiled gently. "Yukino Aguria, owner of the two remaining zodiacs and the thirteenth. It's nice to meet you. You may call me _Shishio_-san. Come this way . . ."

* * *

><p><em>"You need to keep a keen eye to see through the truth."<em>

* * *

><p>The mission is a trap!? Why would they do that? What is the truth that the spirits trying to keep hidden from Lucy? Where was the infiltrator? Who exactly is the girl in the hood? How will team Natsu deal with the danger ahead?<p>

Find out in the next chapter! . . . Maybe?

**_Leave a review }:D_**


	5. Verse 5: A Show of Gratitude

Hello everyone!

Thanks for waiting for this chapter. There was a slight delay due to school and writer's block but here's the story! The dark side is revealed.

Thank you for those who favorite and followed this story! Also those who reviewed.

Please tell me your comments and opinions. If you have any questions, then ask.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>. . * . 0 . * . .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Verse V<br>A Show of Gratitude**

"_Lucy," her mother called._

"_Hm?" she looked up to her mother. She was sitting on her lap as Layla read her the book of celestials._

"_Why do you love spirits?"_

"_Because they were so amazing! They were from an entirely different world but they can still make contracts with us. And also, mama loves them!" she smiled at her mother._

_Her mother patted her head. "I see. Then that's good. I have to tell you a secret."_

_The child looked at her mother curiously. The woman smiled at her child. "Did you know that it was the celestial realm that holds the Great Flow of Spirits?"_

"_EH!? Mama, didn't you say that all magic came from spirits? It was when your own spirit connected with the spirit flow of nature and materializes that it forms the phenomenon we called "magic". You said that the connection was love!"_

_Her mother nodded. "Yes. The bond that connects all our hearts together to form magic was love. And with that as the fundamental basis, you can say that it was the original source of all magic"._

"_The One Magic!" she beamed. _

"_My! You remembered everything I thought you." Layla was proud of her daughter. She was still young but she possessed lots of potential._

"_Then . . . why do the celestial spirits come to earth?" Little Lucy frowned. _

"_Now isn't that an interesting question?" her mother chuckled._

"_Mama! Just tell me" she whined at her._

_Her mother only smiled at her. "You'll find out someday." _

- *0* -

Lucy was busy browsing at the set of magic arrows to give to Sagittarius.

"Oh, you have a good eye, my lady. That golden arrow was lay upon with a spell to follow any target you shoot" explained the weapon shop owner. Team Natsu was also looking around. Gray was interested at a set of spears. Erza was testing a long sword. Natsu?

Well, he was playing knights and robber with Happy, using the items for sale.

"Hmm. But Sagittarius doesn't really need this since he can pierce any target he wanted even with his eyes closed. . . Do you have something you want?" she looked at the man wearing a weird horse costume.

"Anything given by you is good enough for me." He said with salute.

She sighed. "This won't do. I don't know what to particularly buy. Hmm. Oh, what's that?"

"Oh this? This is a set of silver arrows. This is very effective against vampires, werewolves, and other creatures of the night. Would you like this one instead?"

"Can you give it for half a price?"

"That will be hard, unfortunately. The spell casting at this silver was very intricate. The cost was quite a sum."

Lucy pouted. _Looks like I won't get a discount on this one._

Upon seeing the disappointed look on her face, he added "But I could throw in a set of exploding arrows for free."

"It's a deal!"

There was a loud crashing sound at the center of the room.

Natsu had toppled over a set of armors. Happy, who was chasing him, laughed.

"_Natsu_ . . ."

Not only he had the usually strict red haired demon glowered at him. Both Erza _and_ Lucy were on him, cracking their knuckles.

He paled at the girl duo.

. . .

* * *

><p>"Oi Lucy. I said I'm sorry." Natsu was trailing behind them.<p>

Lucy continued pouting. "Be thankful that the shop owner was kind enough to still let me have the freebie, or else you'll be reaaallly sorry. Anyway, I was able to also buy some really good stuff."

"Sheesh. It's not like I broke them."

"You COULD have. I thought you're saying sorry for that" she snapped at him.

"I'm saying sorry because you're angry" he told her. Okay, so maybe he was usually annoying her from time to time just to see her angry face (it was really _amusing_ to see), but not this time. She was especially irritable today. And from experience, that's a huge sign not to get on her bad side.

"Hmm. Then treat us to lunch" she pointed at a food stall.

"Eh?"

"Well, I'm always the one who treat you to things. So this time, _you_ do it" she crossed her arms and gave him a daring look.

"Yay! Lunch! Lunch!" Gemi and Mini, the small blue spirits, cheered in unison. Sagittarius had gone back after she had called the twins.

"Oh, count us in too. I feel eating something meaty and expensive, flame-brain."

"WHAT!? Who said I'll treat _you_ to lunch?" he glared at the raven-haired lad.

"I want some salmon!"

"Not you too, Happy!"

"Then, I'll take on a strawberry cheese cake."

"I didn't –" upon seeing Erza on their side too, he decided to shut up and comply.

He ended up treating everyone on _his_ tab. What's with everyone's super diversified orders?

Anyway, he ended up spending the money he saved from the down payment the mayor had given from the mission. They chose an expensive restaurant (Gray's idea). He seriously considered running away. But upon seeing the happy look on Lucy's face (and of course the delicious set of foods), he decided to stay and pay.

He looked at his empty wallet.

He sighed.

_This_ was why people shouldn't get on her bad side.

.

* * *

><p>"What? Natsu is here too?" the blond spiky haired man smirk. They were walking upon the cobbled street.<p>

"Ah, yes. He, along with Lucy-sama . . . and her team." Shishio raised an eyebrow at him. "I suppose that is good news for you?"

Sting shrugged. "I just found it interesting that we were having a mission on the same town."

Yukino frowned. '_For Lucy-sama to be on this town_ . . .'

The young man, who was called Shishio, smiled. "Maybe it _wasn't_ an accident".

He opened the door for them to meet the mayor.

.

* * *

><p>Lucy blinked.<p>

In front of her was a small white flower held by the small boy with long rabbit ears.

Lepus looked at her with beaming brown eyes and wide toothy smile. "This is for you, Lucy-sama! I found it on the cliff side near the beach."

"Why, thank you. It's a beautiful flower" she smiled at him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why are you giving her a flower?"

"That's a rude way of speaking" she reprimanded him. "It's not like he put a poison to it."

The boy shifted nervously at the gaze of the other strangers. "I-I didn't m-mean a-anything b-bad. I-I j-just w-wanted t-to thank Lucy-sama . . . f-for s-saving m-me . . ."

"Look! You scared him off!" she smacked the pink-haired man. She turned back to the boy. "Don't worry about this guy. He's really nice once you get to know him" she smiled reassuringly.

At that, the boy beamed again and nodded enthusiastically.

"Huh? Where's your summoner? Weren't you supposed to be together?" she looked around, looking for the girl with twin tails.

Lepus rubbed his head shyly. "Ehehe. I sneaked out. I wanted to show my gratitude . . ."

"Oh I see. Then thank you again. I really appreciate this flower you had given me."

The boy cheered. "Then do you want to see more?"

"Eh?"

"Come on!" The boy carried her. For someone so small and weak-looking, he was surprisingly strong. He carried a girl twice his size up with his two hands and dashed. He ran way too fast, that he only left dust at the shocked Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu who were left standing there.

"OI! WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!"

They ran after him.

.

* * *

><p>Lepus had brought her at the top of a cliff. The waves were crashing below the rocks. The sea breeze blew gently at her hair. The flowers danced among the wind.<p>

"Isn't it a beautiful sight here?" he asked her.

She looked up. The sky was so blue. White soft clouds drifted by. What a fine weather. "It's beautiful!" she told him as she admired the place.

"It's even more spectacular at night! You can see the stars here brighter than anywhere else. The moon also looked especially close in this area. And this was the only place where the moon flower grows!" he became more confident and talkative now that they were alone.

"Thank you! This is a really wonderful place" she beamed at him.

.

Yukino was running at the street. She was searching for the celestial mage of Fairy Tail.

"I need to warn her . . ."

Unfortunately, due to her speed, she wasn't able to slow down when a small child in black robes suddenly popped out from the empty alley between two stores.

They collided.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you alright?" she got up and held out her hand to the child on the floor.

The girl sat up and looked at her with those purple eyes. It was almost blank. She was silent.

Yukino, upon seeing that the girl won't interact with her, retracted her hand.

". . . Are you a celestial mage?" the child asked.

"Huh? Ah yes . . ." the mage was surprised at the sudden question.

"Then . . . are you after the golden keys?"

Yukino frowned. _What was this child getting on to?_

The eyes of the girl were penetrating.

"Data confirmed. Name is Yukino Aguria. Magic was celestial summoning. Holds two of the gates of the zodiacs. . . no . . . there was an irregularity of the thirteenth. Other keys are unneeded. Currently on the mission to –"

"W-What are you?" Yukino was surprised at the child who suddenly said facts about her. Granted, this child had most likely read this on the great library where the history and units of celestial mages were recorded. Could she be one of the key hunters?

"You are deemed as a threat. You must be eliminated."

Yukino had gotten to a fighting stance. She could feel the dangerous aura coming from the child. She took out her keys but she froze. She couldn't believe what she just saw. _"What the . . ."_

The girl had stood up. And from beneath her robes, shadows poured out. The darkness extended far enough that it encased them both. Yukino was inside the dark dome, trapped with the girl.

"Conditions are confirmed to be in favour. Come out . . ."

There was a loud hissing sound. It echoed through her ears. Cold chill ran down her spine. She looked at the girl and her eyes widened.

Something . . . _something_ was coming out of the _girl's_ neck. Large and slippery, it slithered out beneath her purple hair and off to her shoulders. As the head came out, she could make out its dark fangs. Its tongue came out with a hiss, tasting the air.

Yukino's mouth opened. From the inside of the girl came out a great black snake big enough that it could swallow her whole. She trembled.

She had a snake of her own. Ophiucus was a great spirit and one of her most powerful. She shouldn't be afraid of the other snake. But even she was afraid of Ophiucus' power sometimes. The only thing was, that spirit was contracted to her. Ophiucus' key was her own.

This one in front of her was the enemy.

She gathered her courage and called out to summon her spirit.

But . . .

'_What!? . . . My voice . . .'_ she reached for her throat in horror. She can't speak.

"I'm sorry . . ." the voice was softly spoken. It sounded really sad.

She only had the time to look up. The girl was standing a few feet away from her. The girl had looked at her with empty eyes. _Was that really her voice?_

The girl raised her hand.

The great snake lounged at the celestial mage.

.

* * *

><p>"My! Congratulations on your success!"<p>

Bahram beamed at them. His son, Rohini, handed their rewards.

"Sheesh, that was pretty easy. I can't believe you were having a hard time with those" Natsu told them with an unimpressed look.

"Well, it can't be helped. We were short on hand since we're preparing for the main event tomorrow. Besides the gang's leader used to be the vice captain of our security force. He knew the ins and outs of our system and strategy so they pretty evasive." Rohini told them.

"There's an event tomorrow?" Erza asked, curious.

"Yes. It was actually a monthly competition between the celestial mages to show off their power and spirits. Tomorrow is the grand finals." he explained.

"Lucy-san, it'll be a great honor if you were to come and visit the finals. It's a good chance to see lots of spirits and their mages." Shishio told them with a smile.

Natsu looked at him. _Somehow . . . he seemed different . . ._

'_He used to be jollier' _he thought. Now he looked more serious. His blue eyes and straight black hair gives the impression of a composed gentleman with lots of battle experience. What was odd was that it was hard to detect his scent.

'_Wait, why am I paying more attention to this guy?' _that wasn't like him.

'_Well, he was paying an abnormal attention at Lucy'_ his mind told him.

'_He did say he was her fan . . .'_ he reasoned

'_Yeah, but look at the way he look at her!'_

Okay, Natsu didn't understand the inner monologue he somehow came up with. What weird thought came to his mind just now? What "_look_"?

Usually he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. He didn't pay much attention to Shishio when they first met him. Now, he started to watch this guy who was approaching Lucy with such ease though. How come he _just_ noticed that big scar on his face!? It was clearly attention grabbing.

"Eh? But I don't have the money to buy us all tickets though" Lucy said, which snapped him from his thoughts.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. We'll let you have free access along with your friends. Take this as a show of our gratitude." Bahram handed her the free access ticket.

"In that case, I'll humbly accept. I can't really decline that." she told him with a smile.

She took the ticket.

.

* * *

><p>"Why did you say that you don't have enough money for the tickets? We just got payment" Natsu asked as he took his seat in the sofa of their room and devoured chicken drumsticks.<p>

The room was quite luxurious. The cushions were red and soft. The walls were silk white with ornate patterns. Golden woods line the floor which was covered with velvet carpet. The furniture were carved with intricate designs. They got their own stocked refrigerator. A golden chandelier was hanging at the ceiling.

What made their room awesome (aside that they each had their own room) was that you can change the ceiling to reflect the sky above. You can also change the walls to any scenery in your mind. You can change it to a forest to look like you were camping, an urban area, or even your own room!

"Well, it's true. I already budget it for my rent and food. Plus, I'm planning to use the remaining amount to buying gifts and souvenirs" the celestial mage explained as she took a bite of cake Erza had ordered.

"I thought it was one of your tricks to get free tickets" Gray told her.

"Mou, what do you think of me? I won't lie about something like that. I really wanted to go when I saw the poster but Aries and Taurus wants to visit the farmland at the south of this town. They really wanted to see the Azuria plant for its many abilities such as healing and silk properties."

Happy tilted his head. "Why not just go the day after tomorrow?"

"Well, they were in a hurry. They want to pick flowers of Azuria. It makes a very pleasant herbal tea. It's said to only bloom once every year though, and tomorrow is the season. It wilts only after a day."

"Oh. Then you can't go tomorrow?" Erza asked. She put down her tea cup.

Lucy sighed. "I guess I just have to buy a preserved Azurias. I can't decline Shishio and Bahram's offer out of good will. I know they'll understand. It's such a rare opportunity. I'll make it up with gifts and souvenirs!"

.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. The plan didn't work!" Aries bowed her head. Taurus crossed his arms.<p>

"Argh! I should have figured out! Our normal tactics won't work now!" Leo massaged his head. Sometimes their master was way too stubborn.

"Why can't we just tell her that there was an invader from another world – ebi?" Cancer asked, he spinned the scissors in his hands.

"If we do that, she will just want to stay more until they catch him. And I got the feeling that it's better to stay away from that visitor" the Lion Spirit explained.

"You may be right on that assumption." A man's voice said.

All the spirits looked at the source. They found a man with brown wings for arms and a bird's claws for feet. His bangs were white and wild in contrast with his straight brown hair combed to his back. The most prominent were his mismatched eyes of red and gold which were as sharp as an eagle's.

"Aquila . . . What are you doing here?"

.

* * *

><p>Lepus was cheerily hopping at the streets back to the manor where his master resides.<p>

"Lepus!" a woman's voice called out to her.

He flinched.

He turned to the woman. His body had turned stiff and sweaty. He instinctively crouched as if to hide.

"Where were you?" the lady in chains called out worriedly. "Jorya-sama has been expecting you to train. If she caught you skipping . . ."

"S-Sorry, Andromeda . . . I-I just thought t-to thank L-Lucy – sama" he bowed at her, his voice trembling.

She turned stiff upon hearing that name. " . . . I see. You really took a liking of her. I guess it can't be helped then."

"S-Sorry . . ."

"Don't apologize to me. Just hope that she didn't find out."

The boy nodded.

"Lepus! Are you training properly?" the girl's voice snapped at him.

He jumped.

"He is doing his job diligently" Andromeda covered for him.

"If that's the case, then let's test him out. The contest is tomorrow. I can't have him be weak and bring me down." Jorya Haspel told them. Her straw-like hair was tied in pig tails. Her dark eyes narrowed at her spirits.

Andromeda looked at her very coldly. Her eyes were full of disdain it was unnerving.

'_No. It's fine. She always had that look to everyone. I am her master, I hold the authority!'_ Jorya reminded herself. She took out her whip; sparks flew as she swish it on the floor. "What are you doing? Get into positions immediately!"

Lepus walked very timidly opposite of Andromeda. She felt annoyed. "Lepus! I told you to stop slouching! You're making me look like a fool!" she threw the knife at him.

He instinctively dodged. The knife hit the ground.

"Pick that up." she ordered.

He took it.

"The usual routine. Andromeda, hit him with everything you got. Lepus, _this time_ you should be able to penetrate her defence. We've gone through this for so many times."

They got to battle stances. Lepus's stance was still shaky and weak. Andromeda's were much steadier but quite soft.

"Start!" She whipped the ground.

A chain sprouted from the ground and zoomed at Lepus. He jumped backwards, dodging it.

"Be more assertive!" Jorya yelled at him.

Another chain swiped at his direction, he crouched down. The chain missed him in a few inches. His battle partner raised her arm. A chain appeared beneath him. It coiled as it tried to trap his feet. He jumped sideways.

A series of more chains followed him but he ran away from it all.

"Andromeda! Stop going easy on him! Attack seriously!"

The spirit ignored her.

Tick marks appeared on Jorya's face. "This is an _order_! Hit him!"

The collar on Andromeda's neck glowed. The same way it would when you heat an iron extremely. Andromeda crouched in pain. She gritted her teeth. She raised her hand and made a swiping motion.

A chain with a metal ball rose from the ground in front of Lepus and whipped at him. The ball hit him in the stomach and he flew at Jorya's direction. He rolled at the ground until he was in front of her.

He crouched in pain. Irritated at his poor durability, she stepped on him.

"So this is as far as you go?" she looked at him with disgust.

". . . I-Im s-sorry . . . I'm s-sorry . . ." he cried out, clutching his stomach.

"Get up" she told him. The boy was still in his crouching position.

"I said get up!" she repeated. Upon seeing the boy still not moving, she kicked him.

"He took serious damage. If we don't give him treatment he'll be unable to fight!" Andromeda called out.

"And that's his freaking problem! He's so weak that one hit will be enough to render him useless! He should be thankful that I am kind enough to train him but look! He's not even putting an effort. It is still the same result!" frustrated, she kicked him again. He whimpered in pain. That's all he was ever good at.

"He's an evasive spirit. He's focus is on speed. He's purpose is to help on escaping and travel guide. He's not made for combat." Andromeda grabbed her arm.

"You dare touch me?" she shook her arm away from her grasps. "It was this spirit's fault for not doing anything. Its speed is useful for assassination! Dang, I made a wrong choice in making a contract with it. It's a waste of magic!" she kicked him again and he rolled a few feet away.

He was shivering. His ears pulled down to his face with his hands that were protectively on his head. As if not hearing and seeing anything would make the pain gone.

"Stop."

Andromeda stepped in between them. "Any further and you won't be able to use him tomorrow. It'll take weeks for him to recover in the celestial realm".

Jorya glared at the insolence of her spirit. She stared back.

"Tsk. I'll let this one slide. But remember that I won't take this attitude of yours kindly next time. Father said that Lepus would be useful tomorrow." She turned away from her.

"U-Useful?" the boy's voice was trembling as he looked at his owner. The word was so foreign to him.

"Oh? Well, you'll see tomorrow. I heard you made good friends with Lucy Heartfilia. Isn't that right? She'll watch the finals tomorrow."

Lepus's eyes widened.

_No_ . . .

* * *

><p>. . . * . . .<p>

* * *

><p>End of chapter.<p>

Poor Lepus. I've grown to love his character. Probably because he was the most vivid one among the other spirits that I imagined.

A little explanation:

Okay! So the chapter 3 was not really a misunderstanding. Well, it's half-true. They were really training Lepus but Lucy's team intervened. It's true that they were going to call them back, but not after a few damage were done. Rohini Haspel recognized Lucy due to her keys though, so he decided to cover up. He kinda slipped though. Remember the quote I dropped the previous chapter?

_"My child's spirit here is in no particular danger. This is just a show to please the audience. You see they like suspense and action. And besides, it's not like _**IT**_ will die. At worst case, he will just need to go back to the celestial realm and heal"_

Him calling Lepus an "it" was intentional. I wonder if anyone noticed? He was among those people who treat spirits as tools. But he quickly changed it to "he" on the next sentence since he realized that Lucy was the traditional type of spirit mage summoner. He doesn't want to get on her bad side yet.

In ancient times, the celestial spirits were well respected. They were often treated as guardian spirit of summoners. In modern summoning though, people had forgotten the respect and tradition. They changed their attitude and considered themselves as "masters" while the spirits were their "servants". Spirits became tools for fighting. That's basically it.

I know that I shouldn't explain this but I just want to point it out.

PS: I really hope that Natsu was not too OOC. Really? I'm not sure anymore. The fandom often depicted him as someone who doesn't think. Well, he's definitely rash at times. Often charging head-on, but he's the type who acts more on "instinct". That doesn't mean that he doesn't think though. Right? [*SPOILER*] So I'm hoping that him noticing something was not out of line. I thought that his instincts would rush in on this one. He had good reason to feel that way.


End file.
